1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a level-converting flip-flop and a pulse generator for clustered voltage scaling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile systems that may operate for a longer period of time with limited battery capacity have been increasingly developed over time. Thus, the need for semiconductor devices that operate at a lower voltage for use in mobile systems has increased.
As such, various techniques have been introduced to reduce power consumption of semiconductor devices. One such technique is clustered voltage scaling. In clustered voltage scaling, a higher voltage may be applied to a critical path to increase the speed and a lower voltage may be applied to a non-critical path to reduce power consumption.
In clustered voltage scaling, level converters may be needed between a region in which a higher voltage is applied and a region in which a lower voltage is applied as an interface between the regions. However, the more level converters used, the greater the power consumption may be. In order to reduce the number of level converters needed, a level converter may be located in an output terminal of each flip-flop (which may be most frequently used in a semiconductor integrated circuit). Also, in order to reduce or minimize power consumption caused by clock signals, it may be necessary for all flip-flops to operate at a lower supply voltage. As such, the operating speeds of the flip-flops may be reduced.
If the flip-flops operate at a higher supply voltage, a higher number of level converters may be needed between a clock path and the flip-flops to reduce or prevent a reduction in the operating speed. This may cause overhead due to an increase in the area and power consumption of the system. Also, level converters may be needed in output terminals of the flip-flops, which may increase the area and power consumption of the system.